ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mamluk
About Mamluks or "flesh golems" are the servents and minions of a necromancer. Stitched together from the parts of both man and beast, more often than not due to the poor conditions and lack of documentation, these creatures often appear as hideous monstrosities that look as if they were stitched together. And what they usually lack in intelligence and sociabilitty, they often make up in brute strength and pure feral aggression. Reanimation Mamluks for lack of a better analysis are a collection of raw materials animated with the essance of the necromancer that created them. And while the exact knowlege of such sacreligous rituals have been limited to a select few, according to lore, the following things are required for a successful creation of a mamluk. *'Repair: '''A body must be functional and repaired before reanimation. All broken limbs stitched together, vital organs replaced and missing blood transfused. In addition if the creature is made up from more than one person or creature, each alien piece must be "adapted" to fit and work with the body you are building. The most important component being the heart which must be strong enough to withstand the shock of reanimation. *'Magic:' Each mamluk must be jumpstarted with magic. Often refferred to as "the spark of life" a necromancer must invest a bit of his life in order to animate something. The more complex a creature is, the more a necromancer must invest. *'Recognition: A necromancer must imprint his status as master early, less their creations turn on them. Because of their limited inelligence, the preferred method is pain to force them into submission. Skills and Weaknesses While most are limited to the parts they were forged from and the spells their creators invest into them, these are the abilities that usually come standard. *'''Strength/Endurance: Usually all reanimated corpses have incredible strength, allowing them to apply stress way beyond that of a normal human. And while incredibly strong, it’s said that their endurance that makes them truly dangerous, because while their bones may break, their bodies ache and their wounds leak, they’re always willing to get back up and make your life as miserable as theirs, often with little sense of self-preservation. *'Aging: '''Because they're usually pumped full of preservatives to prevent decay, most don't physically age beyond what they were at the time of death. As to their weaknesses these are the most common: *'Healing:' While they’re immune to disease, they possess no natural healing ability. Any damaged body parts must be replaced or repaired manually. Their bodies are subject to the conditions under which they were assembled. Usually under poor conditions, their parts are liable to detach. *'Temperment: Most seem to be more sensitive to their more primitive parts of their brain. And when put under immense stress and their “fight or flight” reflex triggered, they can easily turn violent and more feral. A necromancer must learn to control them keep them in line and make sure they're conditioned to obey their words. *'''Intelligence: Having been dead for so long, most don't have an intelligence beyond that of a toddler. *'The Heart:' The heart is the most vital part of a mamluk, if it is removed or damaged the mamluk dies and begins to decompose. And it's been noted that hearts that have been reused and reanimated more than once, grow considerably weaker with each ressurection and eventually stops working. Differences from the Blight While strikingly similar to the victims of the walking starvation, the things that differentiate the mamluks is that they tend to be slightly more civil and understand there's a difference between things that are "edible" and "not edible." And while they do require live prey to sustain them, they usually only feed on vermin, small beasts and whatever their masters allow. In addition their intelligence is not entirely invested into predatory cunning and can be used to accomplish tasks and simple problem solving assigned to them by their master. Finally their condition is by no means spreadable and cannot be passed on by viral means. Moral and Phillosphical Aspects Nowhere is necromancy permitted, considered to be a tampering of the natural order set in place by the gods and an offense to them. Most necromancers are sentenced to death, their creations dismantled and all their works destroyed by the order of fate. It was also debated at one time whether or not the mamluks were ressurected with the souls that once inhabited them, but to this day it's generally accepted that dead are not ressurected and the bodies are simply reanimated. Whatever once filled the flesh and made it move is long gone, their fate unknown. In Other Media Television *The mamluks have their origins in Disney's Aladdin and were the undead servants of the sorcerer Mozenrath. Used mostly for grunt work, they were known for their limited intelligence, incredible strength and their strange ability to detach their limbs.